Love's A Botch
by CrazyGirl5100
Summary: Why does love always get botched up? Why can't it EVER just go perfectly? Well, Hermione tries her best to find a way to make it finally work. But does Luna feel the same way towards her? Or will Hermione have to leave and never look back? Will she just have to leave with a dignified head high and have to forget the love of her life entirely? Rated M. Hermione/Luna.
1. Chapter 1

_All these characters belong to J.K Rowling. I'm simply having fun with them. This story isn't written as a sequel or attached in any way to any of my, or anyone else's, stories._ _Rated M. Hermione/Luna. Enjoy! And don't forget to please comment and rate, thanks._

* * *

Still in progress. No story will appear until couple weeks or so. This doesn't mean you can't comment what you think is going to happen or what you'd like to happen. Any ideas? Then please comment them and I'll try to incorperate them into my story!

Please add to favorites or remember to look this story up again. It will be great and I'm sure you'll enjoy!

Thanks a bunch! xoxo

~CG100


	2. Notorious Nightmare

_A lone star shone brightly in the distance, twinkling like a brilliant diamond. The glowing moon washed over the gently swaying grass as two bare feet were buried beneath its emerald green blades. The young girl who was standing in the field took in a deep breath of the fresh air as she closed her eyes in deep thought and let the breeze sweep through her long plaid of silvery blonde hair that hung against her trembling back. _

_The air was ominous and held a secret. A dangerous, but sincerely fateful secret. A secret that, though the girl didn't know at the moment, was the girl's to keep forever in her mind; to haunt her in her dreams and linger in her heart forevermore. The chilly air that glided swiftly threw the emerald fields, sliced at the night like a daggar._

_With eyes clenched tight, the girl steadily walked the hills as if she knew the place by heart, yet it was very foreign to her indeed. Suddenly she opened her blue eyes as the sun fought the moon to take its place. It shone brightly overhead, forcing her to squint and shield her eyes with a pale, dainty hand. _

_Suddenly a pathway of emerald jewels appeared in front of her, urging her to follow it. She realized that the jewels were her imagination and it was just a plain stone pathway. She felt something go by that seemed to be invisible but must've been real since there was a rather bothersome the fuzzy noise in her ears, probably a wrackspurt she guessed. _

_She dreamily glided down the pathway where she was met with a charm of humming birds and a tree covered in giant, bright orange butterflies. She reached for the lowest branch, that was as thick as a log for fire, and pulled herself onto it. Her pale legs were swinging off the edges of the thick branch as she hummed a melody her mother taught her. Yawning and stretching her arms, she rested a dainty hand on her bare breasts. This was when she realized that she was stark naked._

_She played with her erected nipples for a bit and rubbed her dripping pussy until she noticed a glow in the distance. The sun disappeared and was replaced instantly with the moon once more, that was grinning triumphantly at its victory. Leaping off the wonderful branch that she was previously perched on, her bare feet hit the soft mossy floor without a sound. Swiftly like a fox, she burst through the pathway to see what the glow was._

_It was an explosion._

_The girl shrugged and wandered carelessly through the rest of the forest, as she gazed at all its splendor and beauty. Thick, dense trees decorated the forest and birds called out to their mates, singing joyously while they sat peacefully in the branches. After an hour of wandering around, she stopped as she realized what the glow was._

_Eyes wide in terror, the girl gazed at the glowing embers in fearful awe as the flames rose high as the twin towers. Flamed licked at the little shed in front of her and she tried to get around them in vain, they were to thick and high to get past. She wasn't even afraid for her own life because something dear to her was inside the shed, _someone _dear. Her mother!_

_"Mum!" she called out through shining tears that glided down her pale cheeks, now flushing with color from fear and hopelessness. "Mum! Someone! HELP! ANYONE! Mum! No! Mum!"_

_She reached for her wand in her pocket but there was nothing she could do, because she wasn't wearing any clothes and had nothing to take the imaginary wand out. She burst into tears. _

_"Luna! Luna, darling, I love you!" a woman's shrill voice called from within the small shed. _

_"MUM! NO! Mum!" Luna, as her mother called her, shrieked out, as she sat at the edge of the fiery shed until the fire involuntarily died out on its own. Luna burst into the shed to see her mother lying burnt on the floor, a pile of ashes covering every inch of the room. Luna fell onto her mother as she cried hysterically and kept repeating, "Mum, please Mum don't die, Mum! No! No, Mum stay with me! Don't die! Please! Please don't die! Mum! MUM! NO! MUM!" She cried out hopelessly as she clung to her mother but it was no use because her mother was already dead..._

Then Luna woke up.

Gazing at the shadows that danced along her musty, cracked ceiling of the dim bedroom she had, she wiped glistening tears from her eyes. A dream, it was just a dream. But the dream DID have a sliver of reality and truth to it. Her mother WAS indeed dead from an explosion that occured whilst she was experimenting, which was her passion and she loved to do regularly, but everything else in the dream was false.

Luna had not been wondering some mysterious dreamy world and she was NOT naked, Luna blushed as she remembered this from her wacky miserable dream. Luna wasn't even fifteen when her mother died, as she was in her dream, she was very young when it really happened. But did it really matter? These dreams always haunted her nonetheless, whether it was one hundred percent true or not.

Struggling to escape the tangle of bedsheets that held her hostage, she tumbled off the bed and onto the floor where she landed with a thud. She had momentarily bumped into the lampstand which crashed to the floor with a sickening shatter. The lamp was broken. _Oh, well!_ Luna thought bitterly, as she brushed the pieces of glass away with the bedsheet, which she discarded unconcernedly on her messy bed.

With a wide yawn she stumbled down the staircase and rushed out the front door. "This day will be fun," she said sarcastically to herself. She had no one to talk to. No friends. The only friends she had were from Hogwarts, a wizarding school she attended, but they were probably far off somewhere having the time of their lives. And what was she doing? Moping around as she recuperated from her horrific dream.

She indifferently kicked a random stone in her path and watched it sail miles away until it was only a speck in the distance. _CLUNK! _Her eyes widened when she heard the loud sound the rock made. She had expected it to fall somewhere with a distant thud, but she hadn't imagined it to make that loud a noise as it fell somewhere off at the other edge of the garden.

Brushing long grass away, she peered below at the site where she believed the rock had fallen. To her dismay she found an old tin can that was glowing a luminous blue color. She had seen things like these before; old discarded items that would be overlooked as junk, but was really a portkey that would take you to where the other portkey that was linked to it was. Before she could stop herself, she curiously leaned closer and stretched her fingers out to touch the can.

The world around her was spinning as everything blurred and came out of focus. Things twisted and warped as she suddenly felt sick and dizzy from the spinning. She wished it would stop, and finally it did. But where she was, she was soon to alarmingly discover.


End file.
